1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver and a display driving method, and particularly relates to a display driver and a display driving method which can avoid thermal energy generation via pre-charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driving chip for a LCD (liquid crystal display) always comprises two main parts: a source driver and a gate driver. The gate driver controls turning on/off operations for the TFT (thin film transistor) in the LCD. Also, the source driver transmits image data (the gray level necessary for displaying an image) to the LCD after the TFT is conductive.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating a source driver for prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the source driver 100 comprises an amplifier OP1 and a switch device SW1. The equivalent resistor R1 and the equivalent capacitor C1 indicate the equivalent resistance and the equivalent capacitance for the LCD. The amplifier OP1 outputs the image data signal IS1 to the LCD. However, for such structure, if an output terminal of the amplifier OP1 is pulled up or pulled down to a voltage that the image data needs (ex. VT1 or VT2 in FIG. 2), all current generated by the pulling up or pulling down operation must flow through the resistor for the amplifier OP1 itself and the switch device SW1 at the output terminal of the amplifier OP1. Therefore, larger thermal energy is generated.